The Two Battosai
by shadow demondess
Summary: Kenshin is thrown into the future to meet Shinta and her freinds at the Kamiya dojo.Trying to find his way back kenshin get entangled in the problems of the Kamiya dojo.Is it possible for Kenshin to have met some one who has surpast his skills in the swor


Hi everyone here goes my first fan fiction so don't be surprised if the writings horrible.Please review after you read. Oh yes I must say this don't ask why coffee! Coffee! Well any way enjoy Ah yes blah blah the usual disclaimer applies: kenshin me no got. The Two Battosai Chapter 1 "I've got the coffee," Chirped a happy redhead in the gates of the Kamiya dojo.The smells of coffee grounds emitted out of the brown paper bag Shinta held in her arms. She tossed her head sending a few stray locks of fiery red over her shoulder. She shifted the weight in her arms placing the bag into her right arm. She gave a halfhearted smile towards the large bandage that snaked its way up her skinny left arm.Pain prickled through it every time she it moved. She stepped into the warm compounds of the dojo leaving the cool late autumn breeze behind her. "Hey Shinta hurry it up busu wont train me until he gets his coffee." Said the small road block keeping Shinta from the kitchen. "Yes Yahiko I could hurry it up if I didn't have someone blocking the kitchen door way." She spoke musing with the young boys spiky hair as he walked out of her way. Putting down the bag with the supply of coffee Shinta tapped the large bolder in front of the fridge on the shoulder. "Sano what are you doing" The bolder stood up straight to revile an extremely tall young man with gravity defying hair opening a Tupperware box of a leftover something or other. "Hey Shinta, can I eat this. "Sanosuke held up the questionable substance." The damn kid already got to the cereal." He added rather loudly making sure the boy could hear." It's alright Sano I need to make myself breakfast any way I'll make some for you." And me" came the voice of a half asleep teenager hanging lazily on the frame of the door. His strait smooth hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck along with a blue bandana over his head leaving his bangs in a knotted mess against his forehead." Did you get the coffee." He said while peering at the bag Shinta had placed at the counter." Yes I got you French vanilla and hazelnut it should last---"Shinta was ran over as the boy flew towards his coffee with rejuvenated energy." I wonder what would happen to Karo if he didn't get his morning coffee?" Shinta said to Sanoske with a sigh. While Karo scrambled around the kitchen making his beloved coffee, the only thing he could make with out burning, Shinta began making breakfast for them all. Bacon eggs and pancakes filled the table sending glorious smells to the Kamiya residents. Shinta took her regular seat next Karo and filled her plate with the food Sano and Yahiko had yet to inhale. "That's mine bird head!" "You already had enough!" "No I haven't I'm hungry!" "You already ate all of the cereal!" "So?" "So this pancake is mine!" "Is not!" "Is too!" Shinta and Karo sat quietly as the usual morning breakfast fight between Sanosuke and Yahiko took place. "Karo is there anything you need" Shinta asked ignoring the fight on the other side of the table." Yes other than cereal we need more napkins some soap, misao, rice, soy sauce, more herbs.." Shinta sighed. The list went on and on, as Karo found more and more things for the small woman to buy his temper began to rise " Will you two shut up" He yelled brandishing his bokken over his head daring the two to even speak. Sanoske and Yahiko stopped fighting fearing the young male whose ears were literally steaming." Now now-" Shinta tried fruitlessly to keep Karo from killing the two boys, but they were soon sitting in a stupor with large bumps protruding out of their heads. Karo stormed off towards the bathroom to get ready for the classes he had to teach that morning. Shinta began her usual morning duties that consisted of washing the dishes, doing the laundry, and sweeping the many porches that were around the dojo. Her blue gi and black hankama danced around in the wind while she watched Karo teach his class. Sanosuke watched with his friend. Little children waved pint-sized shinais around while older students dueled each other with bokkens. Karo watched the older students fight while Yahiko showed the younger students basic moves for them to practice. "Hey later after you do K-chan's oversized grocery list I am taking you to gambling " Shinta opened her mouth to protest. She always ended up loosing the small amount of money she brought. Sanosuke would either win big or loose big and take them to a bar and get himself drunk. She always had to call Megumi to take care of him at the small clinic she ran, much to her protest" So then we'll go gambling" Sanosuke said with a grin." I thought you had night duty today" Shinta asked hoping to dissuade him from taking her gambling "Yep and it so happens they put me in the sixth district. So all I do is keep my radio on and we cant get in trouble". Every night except when he was off he had a job being street cop on of the 15 police districts. His job was to arrest any members of the local gang which to Sanosuke meant beat the shit out of the yakuza tie them all to a pole and call back up to take them to jail. The only time he did something different was when he had order to follow the governments best to make sure everything went all right. Karo walked out of the training hall leading his class to the gate where several mothers stood waiting. Shinta ran into the house filling up the bath with warm water. "Hey Karo the bath is ready" She yelled across the dojo. She started to make an early lunch. Sanosuke went out and Yahiko cleaned the dojo. Yahiko had once again angered Karo during his training. After lunch was made and eaten, Shinta made her way down the street to the grocery store. She turned the corner and ran right into some one. "oro?" She fell to the ground knocking the person down along with her." Shin-kun what are you doing" Said the young doctor Megumi. Shinta scrambled up saying her apologies as she helped Megumi up." Sorry Megumi, I am really sorry. "Megumi cleared her throat to stop the rain of apologies. She leaned over to examine the large bandage on Shinta's arm." You haven't changed it since I last made you have you." Shinta looked at the ground and mumbled a "no" "Shinta how many times have I told you keep on forgetting to change it and you'll end up getting infected, but I see that your cross scar stopped bleeding that's good." Megumi said. Even though she could not see the scar she new it was there. Her good friend usually covered it up with make up to advert the frequent stares it caused her. " hey fox" Called Sanoske from down the road." What do you want? And don't you dare tell me your taking Shinta to the bar again 'cuz this time I refuse to take care of your drunken ass." Megumi finished in a huff glaring at the bird head. "Oh, no ,no Megumi Sano was coming to help me with the groceries." She said trying to save her friend." Bird head help? I doubt that thick head of his even knows what that means "Karo forced me into it she stole my I-pod and won't give it back." Shinta was surprised by his good lie most of the time Megumi saw right through his lies." Fine I'll be over at the dojo. Shinta later I need to check your arm, and don't use that arm to carry the bags. Sano you actually help her or I'll have your head in exchange." She said flipping her hair as she walked off. "Great now I got to help you" Sano grumbled as they made their way towards the store. "Well you were the one that left followed me. "Hey Karo would have made me do work at the dojo if I came back. So of course I followed you. You were the one who came up with the idea. "Sano said giving Shinta a little push that sent her flying into a bush. "Sano!" As they made their way back to the dojo the sun began to set. "Hey you two" A police officer yelled" You know it is illegal to carry a sword." He said pointing towards Shinta "And you do you have a permit to carry that" The police officer said referring to the gun that Sanoske had hanging on his belt. He pulled out his police badge from his wallet giving the officer a thumbs up." You ma'am I will have to take-"the police officer stopped speaking as a large hand grabbed his head" I think I have the clearance to make you withdraw arresting her I being the head of the first unit, She has special permission to carry that sword." Sanoske let go of the officer's head and walked off with Shinta. "I owe you one Sano" Shinta said relived. She'd rather get in a cat and mouse chase through the city with the officer. She really did not wish to tell him who she was either. They walked through the gate to the Kamiya dojo but Shinta stopped. Shinta placed the bags down and closed her eyes. She could feel an unknown ki of the other side of the dojo wall. It was weak like some one was injured. Shinta tensed her muscles as she readied herself for a leap. Without a sound she landed effortlessly on the other side of the wall. She stood up from the crouch she was in. 20 paces away a redheaded man struggled to stand. She ran over to him. She draped his arm over her shoulder as she lifted him to his feet. She placed him against the outer wall of the dojo for support. His bangs shadowed his face from view as he breathed raggedly." Sir are you alright" Shinta asked placing a hand on his shoulder. She could feel his slender body tremble from the strain of standing up. She eased him down to the ground." Sir what happened to you?" Shinta asked. He raised his head letting out a gasp. Shinta sat stunned. They both looked exactly alike. The man fell unconscious onto Shinta. She picked him up in her arms. He was surprisingly light. "Hey" She yelled as she walked through the dojo gate. Everyone came to see what was going on. It was to their great surprise when they saw who Shinta was carrying. It looked like a male version of her. "Shinta who is that man" Karo shook with fury "He's cute" Megumi said peering over Karo's shoulder. "Um I don't know." YOU DON'T KNOW" Karo roared. Shinta dodged Karo's fist "I just now found him unconscious at the other side of the dojo walls." Shinta shifted the man weight. Her arm began to prickle with pain as her bandage turned red. "Bird head take the man to Shinta's room and put him on the futon I'll examine him later but first." Megumi grabbed Shinta's wrist and pulled her into the living room. She untied the bandages. Blood dripped freely down shinta's arm. Megumi wiped off the blood to get a better look at the wound. The gash ran from shinta's elbow diagonally up to her armpit. A few of the stitches had broken. Megumi pulled them out. It never ceased to amaze her how Shinta didn't flinch. "Shin-kun you should have gotten some one else to carry that man. Thank god you didn't injure your self more." Shinta squeezed her face in a grimace as Megumi began to replace the broken stitches with new ones. "You could ask for pain killers" Megumi said. Every time she placed the needle through her friends skin she felt horrible. She hated causing her pain. "Megumi you know I hate needles "Shinta said with a shiver. Megumi began to re bandage her arm. Karo and Yahiko stood near by watching. The blood ran out of Karo's face. He never thought the wound was that bad. He could not stand the thought of Shinta being sliced by most likely a knife. She was such a sweet girl. She did not deserve to have such pain. Shinta gave her thanks to the retreating doctor. She flexed her arm sending pain jolting through it. At least she could move it. Megumi had placed the bandages extra tight. Shinta turnedher head to face Karo who stood in shock." Last night you said it was a light scratch but that was deep. Why didn't you tell me. You did all that work today in pain." Karo shook with fury and sadness." I did not wish to worry you and it is a light scratch it isn't something to worry about. And besides I enjoy doing my work it would not matter if my arm hurt or not." Shinta said her deep violet eyes unreadable. Karo punched the wall leaving a small dent. "Arrg your so unselfish Shinta it isn't normal." Shinta took a step back. Karo and anger usually meant disaster for the poor woman." But my job is to be maid in this house so that is what I do. I simply am doing my job." She said trying to reason out the situation." Shinta! Is the only reason you stay around here is because you were employed to do so? You know you aren't just a maid here.. your apart of the ..Family." Karo stormed out of the room holding back tears of rage and sorrow. No, man should show his tears no matter how up set he was. Shinta would never realize how much she meant to all of them to.. him. Always for some reason she acted if she was unworthy of them. No matter how hard he tried he could never crack her. She would just place that stone mask on devoid of any emotion. He pulled out his bokken and began to pound at the unsuspecting tree to his left. She was so nice and polite always doing stuff for them. She never complained. She would take his anger. She always tried to make him feel better when he was upset. 'Shinta! Damn you damn you. Can't you see that I love you , that we all care for you. You can tell us when your hurt. Damn it stop acting like you can't be cared for by any one. Like you've done something wrong. Damn it.' Karo began hitting the tree harder. A tear fell off his cheek. He rubbed it away. "Damn it" Karo yelled charging at the tree Shinta walked down the hall to her room. Yahiko leaned against the wall staring at Shinta's sleeve where the bandage laid under it .'Shinta would make a good swords woman. She already has that sword she should at least get Karo to teach her. Well he did already teach her the basic steps, but still. 'Yahiko walked over to the tv. A large piece of paper was taped to the screen. The note read: Yahiko study for your math test tomorrow. "What ever" He crumpled it up and threw it into the kitchen. "Television is more important. "He took a leap over the back of the couch and turned on the television. Karo took her words wrong again. She meant that she would do the laundry and what not even with an injured arm because it was her job. She doubted she could ever leave the warm dojo she had come to love. Unless her being there put Karo and Yahiko in danger. She walked into the room unnoticed my Megumi or Sano, her two oldest friends. She took a seat in the corner. Sano leaned against the wall watching Megumi check the scrawny man for injury or illness. "Strange he is completely unharmed but he is an deep sleep.. I'm miffed. He doesn't have a fever he doesn't have any traces of injury, well new injury" Megumi said tracing some of the scars that etched across his chest. " Sounds like k-chan and Shinta got in another fight.. a bad one" Sano said hearing the large crashes outside." Those two will never admit how they feel. I wonder if I could set them up for a date." Megumi said with her fox ears popping out. "They would just sit there talking about the news or somthin. It wouldn't work fox. "He said imagining the two sitting at a table dressed up for a change. "Yeah your sometimes smarter than you look bird head. I wonder if he is related to shin-kun. "Donno you should ask her. Oh SHIT" Sano yelled. "That damn wolf is going to kill me if I down punch in for my shift. Maybe I should punch him instead. "Yeah and come to the clinic with half a sword stuck through your shoulder like last time you challenged him,I think not."Sanosuke turned red from embarrassment and anger. He walked out of the room passing the space where Shinta was sitting. She disappeared from the spot before Sano could see her and figure out she had been eaves dropping. "Hey Yahiko what happened to Karo" Shinta said reappearing next to Yahiko. "Ahh! Shinta why do you always do that" Yahiko yelled sitting back down. "Um he's killing that large tree out back." Shinta sighed now was not a good time to apologize. "Did you study for your test tomorrow" The note she had left was missing from the television "Duh course I did. The stuff is easy." He lied. It was an easy lesson though. "mmhm we'll know when we get your test grade back" Shinta said taking her usual seat on the floor. Karo came in breathing hard his cheeks pink from the cold wind. Tossing down the broken bokken he went strait to his bedroom. Megumi came out of Shinta's room only to say good night. She walked down the hall deciding which guest room to sleep in the purple room or the blue room. Eventually she decided on the blue. Yahiko turned off the television and went to his bedroom. Shinta soon followed suit. She slid the shoji door shut and slid down on the wall. She felt horrible. Karo was upset again and it was her fault." How am I gonna make it up to him. It is hurting Karo not knowing, but it'll hurt him even more knowing. It's my fault I shoulda thought about what I was saying" Shinta said while staring grimly upon the floor. "Karo worries about me too much already. What would happen if he found out? I swear I'll never let---." Shinta stared at the floor wide-eyed as a blush flourished across her face. " Your awake." She said somewhat dismally. "Yes.. Where am I?" Shinta ignored the question." You shouldn't be trying to sit up. You'll end up hurting your self." She walked from the wall over to the young man on the futon. He seemed disorientated and tired. They stared at each other for a while. "Oh I am sorry did you not ask where you were?" Shinta said sitting down" Yes I did" the man said trying to keep the room in focus." You currently are in my room at the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo." The red headed man stared at the ceiling. He turned to face the woman." Why is it that I don't know you. "Oro?" Shinta said with a bemused look on her face." This one lives at the Kamiya dojo but I do not know you miss." He said his eyebrows knitting together his mind forming possibilities of what had happen. Shinta opened her mouth wanting to say something but shut it. She began to speak some what afraid of the question she was about to ask." Is your name.. Kenshin?" Now he really didn't understand why he did not know her. He figured it must be because of the fatigue "Yes.. that is my name" Shinta stood and walked over to her dresser. She dug through the junk that filled the drawer until she found what she had been looking for. A large photo album sat in her lap as she searched through the pages. Kenshin caught a few pictures here and there a spiky hair boy being attacked my and angry looking man with an apron wielding a bokken. A picture that looked like the woman next to him but younger being held by her mother and father. An amusing picture of a man that looked a lot like Sano unconscious in a tree with sake jugs under him. A picture of the woman next to him was in a picture with her smiling and leaning the blade of a sword against her shoulder. " Here it is" Shinta said pulling out a rather old looking photo. "You are this man aren't you and these are your friends out side of the Kamiya dojo" She gave him the photo for him to study with excitement dancing in her eyes. "Strange we took this photo a month ago but this one looks so old." He smiled remembering the day they took the portrait. Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Dr. Genzai and his two grand daughters,I forgot their names sorry, Tae, Tsuambe, Misao, Aoshi, Okina, the others at the Aioya,um is the spelling correct, Katsu, Hiko (surprisingly), Seijuro who somehow popped up moments before they took the picture, and he were all smiling at the camera. Well excluding Aoshi and Hiko. He could swear that, to his disliking, was Saito lurking under the shady tree to the left." Well you see this picture was taken over 140 years ago." She said taking in Kenshin's shock. He put a shaky hand to his head. 'Impossible how could I have..why..who is this girl..why does she have that picture..what is going on..is it possible for something like this to happen..this cant be a dream can it..no it's not?' Kenshin thought. It hurt to think but questions kept on arriving. " I don't know how you got here but I'll help you get back. I promise." She said as if reading his mind." Well you should know my name since you'll be staying here." Kenshin had to protest." No no it is quite all right there is no need to help me. You'll just end up wasting your time" He tried to sit up. Well sort of. He managed to prop himself on his elbow making him feel extremely dizzy as the room around him took a sickening twist."It is alright I was the one to insist in the first place." Shinta gave Kenshin a look that said the matter was over with. He sighed in defeat. His elbow gave way from fatigue as he fell backwards. A steady hand held him as Shinta slowly placed kenshin back onto the futon. He smiled graciously. "Do you need any thing. Want more blankets or less of them. Megumi wrapped you with more than necessary." She laughed. Kenshin looked like a giant red headed marshmallow. "No" kenshin laughed back realizing how stupid he looked." But what do you mean by Megumi wrapped me." He stated hoping that it wasn't the Megumi he knew. " Oh I would be referring to the current Megumi." Shinta pulled out a picture of Megumi. She was wearing a light blue blouse with khaki pants while she posed in front of a large statue. Shinta looked back and forth from the picture in Kenshin's hands and the one in her own." Strange "she mumbled" I never noticed how much they look alike." It was something rather stupid not to notice. "Well seems possible. We both look the same granted you have no scar on your face." Shinta looked at the photos for a second more before turning to look at Kenshin. "Yes but it is strange we have relations to one another but Megumi is not related to Takani Megumi." Kenshin let the sentence sink in. His brain was moving in at a slower pace." You mean we're related?" Yes you and me are related you're my great something or other grandfather." She said smiling a rurouni like grin at him. " What is your name miss." He said yawning. Staying awake had become it's own battle." I'm sorry I should let you rest you've been in bad shape. Even Megumi couldn't figure out what was wrong. My name is Himura Shinta." She finished as she stood up and walked to the wall and sat down. "I wouldn't have thought your were named after this one" Kenshin yawned. Before long he found himself lost in the warmth and comfort of the bed. "Night.." Shinta whispered as she fell to sleep sitting against the wall in the position she had become accustomed to over the years. Well tah dah it took long enough to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review…. or flame just give something to read so I can keep myself from plotting the down fall of that cat who wont shut up at night. Mwahahahahahah..I am sorry you had to c that. Well the next chapter should be out eventually. I am starting it soon as someone reviews or flames either one. So see you next chapter. Sorry if my writting is horible just that I had this idea and it wouldn't stop bugging me till I wrote it. So, sorry about the bad writting Buh bie 


End file.
